


at the edge of darkness

by marcasite



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcasite/pseuds/marcasite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But even as she says the words, she knows that there are mysteries and layers that the Doctor will never share with her. He’ll smile and avoid; she needs to be ready for that</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the edge of darkness

There were times when it was so sweet and slow. He made love to her, clinging to her as if he were afraid that she would simply disappear. His kisses were intoxicating and his murmured affirmations of affection sent goose bumps over her skin. She craved these quiet moments and basked in the quiet of his unspoken words.

Sometimes he was harsh and rough; a darkness creeping over him, pushing his way in and making time start and stop in time to his thrusts. She secretly loved these dark moments; they were exhilarating and only hinted at a deeper darkness she knew existed below the surface.

Tonight, he was in one of those dark moods. She could sense it from the way he prowled through the corridors of the TARDIS and the way he had tossed his coat onto the floor as they returned from their day on Calibri. She thought that the day had been perfect, spent on that beautiful world, full of color and light. She remembers how she had laughed and called it her fairy tale world. The Doctor’s lips had tightened, but he had managed to force a smile, and she didn’t notice that as the day continued on his mood dipped slowly into a darker territory. 

His advance on her had been deliberate and it sent thrills coursing through her. She made a mock retreat, taking small steps back leading them both to her room. It was so dark in her room she couldn’t see in front of her. He held her close, feeling her nervousness and glad of it. “You’re too brazen, love. You need to learn some subtlety.” 

“Do I scare you? Maybe I want this.”

He was a little taken aback but recovered swiftly, moving his hands to her face. Not holding her; framing her face, but tracing the contours. So lightly it was almost as if it was air brushing against her skin.

“Tell me to stop, Rose.” He reached in and nipped at her bottom lip. 

She moaned softly.

“Or tell me to keep touching you, but I’ll expect to be told where to touch you, how…and for how long.” He drew his finger along her mouth, making her breath hitch. Then his lips were touching hers, a breath separating them from an actual kiss. “Tell me, Rose. Scare me.”

Her pulse drummed so hard it thundered inside her ears, throat tightening until she could barely breathe, much less speak. She wish she could take back her words, willing him to simply take over, take the responsibility back from her, to allow her to simply sink under the wicked spell of seduction he’d started to weave.

Then she felt the air shift as he moved away. “No,” she called out, instinctively reaching for him. She’d barely brushed her hands against him when her wrists were taken hostage by his grip. “I’ll be the one doing the touching,” he said. And for the first time, she heard a thread of hoarseness in his voice.

The sense of empowerment that roared through her was swift and certain, and she wasn’t the only one being affected by this. She was starting to believe that anything could be possible. “I want you to touch me.” She did not recognize her own voice and she felt him shudder, felt the air tremble between them.

He took her hands and slid one of them behind the small of her back. “We leave these here. No touching, only your direction.” He lifted the other hand, pressing it to the wall above her head. “Or here.”

Her breath locked in her throat but she managed a small laugh, “You have a thing for my hands.” Trembling slightly, she tugged one hand free…and tucked it behind her back with the other one, surprised at how badly she’d wanted to keep it above her head.

His eyes darkened as they swept over her, “You have no idea.” He leaning in, he ran the tip of his tongue along the side of her neck. 

“Fine, we’ll leave them here.” He crossed her wrists, pinning them with one hand. His grip tightened briefly, enough to let her know he wanted her to keep them that way before withdrawing his hands all together. “For now,” he added; the words barely audible above her breathing.

“Rose, you are in charge here. You control what happens next.”

“I don’t feel like I’m in control,” she said, striving to sound like she was. “You understand the seduction game better than I do.”

“This isn’t a game.” He sounded insulted.

“Isn’t it?”

The pause in the air made her uncomfortable and she reached out to fill it, “What if I say that I trust you to take things from here?”

“Then what would you have learned?”

“You’ll teach me,” she said, damning the quiver that ran through her words. The very idea of him “teaching” her the finer points of seduction was almost enough to make her climax just thinking about it.

He moved back, out of her personal space. She heard the rustle of fabric and made up her mind. “Take off your tie.”

There was a sudden stillness and she held her breath. It was immensely heady, the duality of her position here. She commanded him, and yet it was she who willingly kept her wrists pinned behind her back.

“Am I going to be undressed entirely?”

“You set the rules up.”

“That I did.” He said, softly.

She said nothing, waiting. The sound of silk moving on silk caused her breath to catch in her throat. She inhaled sharply as she felt the soft material graze her neck and could feel him draw closer. She sighed as she felt the whisper soft movement continue down the length of her torso.

He still hadn’t kissed her, barely touching her.

“I’m here,” he spoke softly. “What do you need me to do?” He moved until his lips barely touched hers. “Kiss you?” He moved slowly, his lips almost brushing against her chin. “Touch you?” He moved along the curve of her neck until he was beside her ear. “Taste you?” 

Rose’s hands were on his face before she thought about the implications of breaking one of his rules. She leaned her whole body in, pulling his frame closer to hers to seal the space between them. His lips parted slightly and she used that to push her way in. She knew he was laughing at her but at this moment, nothing mattered but the taste of her Doctor.

His lips took hers, his tongue sliding within the damp, honeyed cave to engage in a sensual game of plunge and retreat. He tasted of fine brandy and hot male wanting. Their tongues tangled around together, lips closing in a gentle suction as he took her fully into his mouth. They drank each other in with greed. Her teeth sank into his lower lip and bit down carefully. A hot wave of sensation seized her between her legs and a sob caught in her throat. She wanted him to take her, take her like an animal and she wanted to open herself up to every fantasy he ever had.

Hot eyes devoured every inch of her as he pulled back. She was simply that beautiful. Her eyes remained closed and he brushed his thumb against her swollen lower lip.

“This game, Rose. How do you see it ending?” his words floated down to her.

She pulled back, slowly opening her eyes to stare up at him. She shook her head. The game, the rules; they didn’t matter anymore. She simply needed him.

“Come with me.” He led her over to the window and positioned her in front of him, tugging on her t-shirt and lifting it over her head. Hands then snaked out, unhooking her bra, dragging it down her arms roughly. He reached around and cupped her bare breasts as Rose gasped. Then he ran his hands across her waist, his mouth on her neck. Using one of his hands, he pulled her back, his erection was burning through the barrier of his slacks and her pants. Another hard thrust left her gasping.

“I want you so much.”

He reached around and swiftly tugged at her pants, dragging her lace panties down her legs, trailing his hands along after the material. She leaned her head back and moaned softly. One foot nudged her legs apart, widening her stance so she was open to him. He spoke into her ear, his teeth pulling at the lobe as his tongue darted around the sensitive shell in hot, quick licks.

“Whatever you want, whatever you need I can do to you tonight. I’ll make you beg, plead, and cry for it. And you will.”

Every part if her body was being touched, tasted; his tongue in her ear, his fingers on her breasts, his hard cock rubbing against her ass through his pants in a teasing motion that made a moan spill from her lips. A thumb stroked her with a slow, steady rhythm, and then stopped when her hips bucked upward against his hand in a plea for release. Teeth were moving against her neck and she felt him bite down gently, sucking hard, and one fingered entered her, flesh soaked by her wetness. She felt excitement within her build, and she craved an orgasm, but every time he brought her to the edge he stopped, until she was begging him in broken pleas. 

She climaxed as he entered her, multiple waves of ecstasy washing over her, through her. She felt her breasts sway freely and her head arched upward as her hips rocked against him. He pumped himself inside her over and over, and she whimpered for the pleasure to stop; it was too much, but he kept going on. He slid himself almost all the way out before pounding back in, so deep she started to come again. He let himself go, exploding deep inside of her.

All that was left was the sound of harsh breathing and the heavy beating of all their hearts, drumming out a pattern of completion. He dragged her, half walking, more stumbling to the bed. Pulling the covers over her, he brushed the hair off Rose’s face and she smiled sleepily up at him. 

“What was it about Calibri that upset you so much?”

He sighed softly and tugged her closer to him. “Calibri is one of those fake planets. All charm and beauty on the outside, all rotten and decaying on the inside. A long time ago, such a long time ago, I tried to make change the people and this poor planet. I tried to inflict my sense of right and wrong on them and long story short, I was sort of banished.” 

Rose curled tighter to him, “ What really happened?”

“I tried to be revolutionary and ended up hurting someone I cared about. I never thought I would return but figured they might not recognize me. “He scratched at his neck, mid-thought, “Though I was not nearly as charming as I am now. The point is, I thought you would like to see such a beautiful planet, full of potential. I just didn’t realize how much it would affect me.”

“Doctor? You should know me better than that. You could have told me before we went. I wish you wouldn’t keep things from me.”

But even as she says the words, she knows that there are mysteries and layers that the Doctor will never share with her. He’ll smile and avoid; she needs to be ready for that.

Yawning lazily, she said, “Anyway, to answer your question about the game. I think I won tonight, yeah?”

She fell asleep to the sound of the Doctor’s laughter curling around her in its warmth.


End file.
